The invention relates to an agent for the long-lasting shaping of hair on the basis of a thioglycolic acid ester as reducing agent, preferably of a glycerol monothioglycolic acid ester, as well as the use of the agent for the long-lasting shaping of hair.
In contrast to the mildly alkaline permanent-waving or permanent shaping agents based on thioglycolate which formerly were used exclusively, in recent years permanent shaping agents of a mildly acid to neutral adjustment based on a thioglycolic acid ester have been developed, which cause decidedly less damage to the structure of delicate hair or hair previously damaged by permanent waving or dyeing. To this extent, shaping agents based on a thioglycolic acid ester have proven to be good for the shaping of previously damaged hair. Although these "ester waves" have generally been well tolerated by the persons treated when they are used according to directions, it happens that especially disposed persons become sensitized.
The invention is addressed to the problem of proposing a permanent shaping agent on an ester basis, which in comparison with known permanent shaping agents on the basis of thioglycolic acid esters will display considerably less tendency to sensitize, while having at least equal shaping effectiveness and gentleness on the structure of the hair.